Broken Chains: Chapter 5
V''' '''The Journey to Aquatica Daniel stood on the boat, waiting for it to sail off towards the unknown. "Where do you think they're taking us?" he asked Serena. "Atlantis," she guessed. "If not then I have no idea." The boats were getting more crowded by the minute though not all seemed to be convinced they had joined. Some looked more confident than others. "Alright, let's go!" yelled Percy Jackson to everybody on the boats then they took off. Soon, Camp Half Blood was lost in the distance. Five boats sailed the seas, carrying about 20 demigods each and a couple of items like weapons or food. About 200 campers lived in Camp Half-Blood and now only 100 left, they were completely divided. "How do you think Camp Jupiter is?" Serena asked worried. Serena was a visitor in Camp Half-Blood, she went there to visit her close friend Daniel. "Camp Half-Blood is small compared to Camp Jupiter," Dan told her. "Hopefully they're doing good." "Hopefully..." whispered Serena. The boats sailed for a few hours. Most of the campers were asleep or having a small conversation. Soon the first boat which was the one Percy Jackson was in started sinking. "Don't panic," yelled Percy Jackson. "None of you will drown just let the boats sink and please don't struggle." Soon all of the boats were underwater. All of the campers could breath perfectly fine like if they were children of Poseidon. "Can we talk?" Daniel asked expecting nothing but bubble from his mouth but the words did come out. "Look, I can talk!" Serena laughed. "You're a genius Dan." A boy about 15 years old approached Dan and Serena. He was tall, had dark brown hair and beautiful light green eyes. "Mind if I join you two?" he asked. "Sure, Erick" Daniel replied. -------------------------------------------------------- "Alright, we're here." Percy announced as the boats landed in a huge underwater city. They all stared shocked at the city, it was the most beautiful place they had ever seen. "Is this Atlantis?" a young girl asked. Percy smiled at the girl. "Nope, this is Aquatica." "Never heard of it..." Daniel said. "Its new actually," he responded. "It was built this year by the best architects of Atlantis and my wife Annabeth of course." Percy guided everybody towards a huge door. "Okay, listen up." He yelled. "Everything will be explained in a couple of hours but for now you are all to stay in your rooms." "What rooms?" someone shouted. "Enter through this door and the gravity will be back to normal. It will feel like camp but...well...no not really. Gather in groups of 10, there are about 8 cabins inside so some of you will be in larger groups." He explained. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, if you have any questions just ask any of the mermaids or Annabeth." "Mermaids?" whispered Daniel. "I bet they're pretty." Serena elbowed him. "We're on the edge of war and all you can think about is sexy mermaids? Ugh boys." "Go ahead!" Percy told everybody then swam away. At first everybody stood there paralyzed then one of the counselors took the first brave step and pushed the door open. A mermaid that past by stopped as soon as she saw everybody. "Well, are you going to stay there or are you going to visit Aquatica?" she told them. Then everybody entered the mighty city. - Fack Care Mate 23:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Sounds of War Category:Broken Chains Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Earth-769